


Secret

by Lapin_Aria



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: CP: Nuno蛇x班萨提及莫萨（Nuno扎班萨）注意：NC-17, PWP一共2700多字。





	Secret

宫廷乐师长萨列里有个秘密。

表面上他对沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特不假辞色，言辞与神态间皆是刻薄和严厉。罗森博格不止一次感叹萨列里真是一位忠诚又高贵的朋友，能不为那莫扎特音乐所动，不像那群“赶时髦”得人。 

所有人都以为这位宫廷乐师长与莫扎特不对盘、也不喜欢莫扎特的音乐——然而只有萨列里自己知道，他早已被莫扎特的音乐所震撼，为莫扎特身上不驯又自然的气质所动，为这甜蜜又痛苦情绪夜夜饱受煎熬。

然后，他来了。

今夜像所有的夜晚一样，萨列里宅的佣人们纷纷干完了活就歇下了，留下一片寂静。萨列里宅的主人站在他的卧室窗前，似乎是在等人。

“您来晚了。”萨列里低沉优雅的声音在月光下响起。

“我可不记得我们的约定有精确到几时几分。您可真是心急啊，萨列里大师。”一个人影从黑暗中走出，他与那位莫扎特相同的声音使萨列里不自觉地有些发抖。

借着月光可以看到来者居然有着和莫扎特一模一样的脸。只是他的头发并没有被藏在假发里，而是凌乱地披散开来，他的服装脏乱，长裤松垮地挂在身上，布料极少的马甲可遮不住他精壮的身材。他从身后抱住了萨列里，一只手伸进萨列里的睡袍里摸索。身材高大的音乐家一把抓住了在他身上肆虐的那只手，但蛇并没有退开，而是将嘴贴上了萨列里的颈侧。

“嘶——这不是您想要的吗？因为您的欲望我才在这儿。我是您欲望的化身，我是您内心的煎熬，我是您肉体的渴望。”蛇贴着萨列里的脖颈呢喃着，“您看，您的手在颤抖，您抵抗不了我的。”

萨列里的手从蛇的手上滑落，他深吸了一口气，然后斜眼看着蛇，语气强硬：“我可不知道您还有这么多废话，要做就快做。”

“呵，这才对嘛！何必与自己的欲望过不去呢？”蛇这么说着，从萨列里身边退开，还顺手扯开了那浴袍的腰带。

蛇翘着腿坐在床沿，看着萨列里把浴袍脱掉扔向一边，月光倾泻在高大男人健壮白皙的身体上，一想到这具身体、这具身体的主人那永远填不满的欲壑，他便哧哧地笑了起来。

“来呀，到这里来。”那让萨列里感到困扰的美妙声音勾引着他往前走。

当萨列里走近拥有散乱长发的男人时，蛇便抓住了萨列里挺翘的臀部揉捏了起来，他顺势将自己的脸埋进高大男人结实饱满的胸肌里。“您身上每一块地方都那么完美……哦，您瞧瞧，我都兴奋了。现在跪下来，好好伺候伺候这根能让您舒服的东西。”

“您！——”

在萨列里吐出愤怒的言语之前，蛇就用手捂住了那张嘴。“嘘，您的脸皮可真薄。我们都做过多少次了？我这玩意儿的滋味您最明白了。若您想要我满足您，那您至少也得有点表示不是？来，我保证我会让您舒服的，我将满足您体内最深处的欲望，抚平您的煎熬，将甜蜜的快乐送与您。来，现在，跪下来……”

萨列里咽了一口唾沫，看着蛇，而蛇知道他已经动摇了。只见萨列里沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢跪了下来。蛇总是一直在挑战他的底线，慢慢地侵蚀着他，而当他发现时，他已经食髓知味，理智在欲望面前已然让步。

“好，就是这样。不，先别用您的嘴，把您的胸部挺起来，对，然后用手挤着您的胸肌。”蛇看萨列里在他的指引下做得差不多了，便把自己已经硬起的阴茎放在了他用手挤出的沟壑之中。高大的男人似乎领会了蛇要他做什么，他挤着自己胸肌，生疏但认真地磨蹭着蛇的阴茎。然而就算萨列里的胸肌再怎么饱满，手感再怎么好，到底也是男人的胸部，阴茎被包裹的部分并不多。但是皮肤细腻的触感和这富有冲击性的场景让蛇也不禁舔了舔嘴唇。不过他可是蛇，这种程度怎么又能让他满足？瞧，他又要开始发号施令了。

蛇的右手摸上了萨列里的头发，然后用手指插入了他柔软的发丝间。“现在，您可以用嘴了，舔舔看，尝尝这个夜夜让您欢愉的东西。”在蛇的蛊惑下，萨列里低下头，用嘴唇和舌头去够那跟粗长昂扬的玩意儿。他将阴茎的头部含进嘴里，试着去用舌头舔舐。

蛇饶有兴致地看着萨列里有些艰难地舔吻着他的阴茎，不过很快萨列里就放弃了用胸部取悦他，而是直接用双手握住了他的阴茎，然后将其吞得更深，同时想办法用舌头取悦着它。强烈的快感使蛇决定不埋怨他的自作主张。散乱长发的男人用力按住了萨列里的头，那根粗壮的玩意儿顶到了他的喉咙使他不得不发出干呕的声音。此时蛇丝毫没有给予他适应的机会，就这么在他的口里享受了起来。“哦，我亲爱的大师，您的嘴巴和您的嗓音一样美妙。”坐在床上的男人如此感慨到，手上的力道倒是一点没放松，然后射在了他的嘴里。萨列里很快被呛得咳嗽了起来，眼角都因为刺激而泛红，带着腥味的液体来不及吐出就被他尽数咽了下去。

“您做得很好，是时候让您舒服了。”蛇笑着，将萨列里引上了床。萨列里侧躺在床上，沉默着，刚才的冲击还让他有些没有缓过来。蛇在这位宫廷乐师长背后见状笑得更欢了，他从兜里掏出了一盒脂膏，用手指挖了些，伸进了他的臀缝间的密处。后穴温热又柔软，连夜来的欢爱使他变得越来越松软，内里的媚肉还会缠上他的手指——而多日前，在他们的第一夜里萨列里还抗拒得厉害，后穴紧得让两人都不好受。萨列里就像是一个牡蛎，表面坚实，当撬开后内部则柔软可口。融化了的脂膏和他体内分泌的肠液混合着顺着蛇的手指流下来。蛇的另一只手抚弄着萨列里的脖颈，感受着这高贵男人的颤抖，听着他不可抑制地小声呻吟，掌控他人的感觉使蛇愈发兴致高昂。

蛇将身前的男人翻过来压在身下，将他的腿抬起。当蛇将自己又一次勃起的阴茎插入身下人的后穴时，萨列里终于“啊”地大声叫了出来。蛇抓着萨列里的手，诱惑道：“您自己做做看，可别叫您的这根受委屈了。”待看到萨列里照着他说的套弄起了那根备受冷落地阴茎，蛇便满意地开始在大师体内驰骋。蛇一会儿浅浅地抽动着他的阴茎，一会儿又用力向里顶，顶得萨列里因为力道而向前移动。小个子的男子将脸凑到萨列里的眼前，盯着他那双因情欲而失神的异色双眼，故意压低声音说道：“来啊，亲吻我！”萨列里闻言浑身一颤，那肉穴猛地一缩，差点就让蛇射了出来。

在他们唇齿相交的时候，萨列里感觉到蛇试图往他的后穴里再加一根手指。不适感让他打断了这个吻，然后带着怒意看向了眼前的男人。“您看，您已经足够习惯屁股里塞我的玩意儿了。”蛇一点儿也没有被萨列里的怒视所震慑，反而是更加用力地去拉扯那被他的阴茎撑开的穴口，在萨列里有些吃痛的闷哼中硬是挤进去了一根手指。“啊，真是惊人！可见在这事上您颇有天赋，想必不久之后您这里就能吃下更多东西了。”萨列里听着这话，不知是气愤还是羞耻地偏过了头。但很快就在蛇撤出手指后的顶弄中再次沦陷了。萨列里一只手抓紧了身下的床单，另一只继续抚慰自己的阴茎，他呻吟着，唾液从来不及闭上的口中流了出来。当蛇再一次擦过了让他兴奋的那个点时，他射了出来，精液溅到了蛇的身上。蛇哈哈大笑，用力往前冲撞了几下，然后将阴茎抽了出来，射在了萨列里的胸口。

过度的放纵使萨列里闭上了眼睛，在他闭眼的那瞬间他似乎听到了蛇在说：“晚安，我的大师。”

 

萨列里在清晨醒来，床上只剩下他一人。

白天穿戴整齐的他还是那个严肃到近乎苛刻的萨列里大师。

 

FIN


End file.
